just_cuz_i_wanna_b_kewlfandomcom-20200216-history
Licc's Dictionary
Licc's Dictionary Silverawer - Raw silverware that has a mind of its own.. BEWARE THE FORKS AND KNIVES ESPECIALLY! DONT TRUST WIERD LOOKING SILVERWARE Licc - To Lick Ice Cream, but it's also the name of a beautiful potato bunny. Unlicc - To UnLick Ice Cream, or Licc's older brother Bubble Song - A Song About Bubbles *'Moto Moto - A Hot Hippo' Moot Moot - Moto Moto's Brother That Has Never Been Heard Of CLoUd - A cloud that got eaten MAtH -''' '''An old subject in school that got eaten MOtO motO - MoTo MOto, after he got eaten by Big Chungus Big Chungus - Bugs Bunny but he started eating unhealthy instead of eating his healthy carrots It's No Use - word said by Silver the hedgehog in sonic the hedgehog (2006) while constantly paralyzing you and throwing you away, this phrase is continued by "Take this!" until you iz dead and you get turned into ashes and your ashes get by the same treat mentioned up there and so on with your rests SPongebOb - Spongebob but he got eaten Picture - an image of something in real life but it's not real because it's depressed Skool - School but it's spelled wrong Burp - A swear yo never say in the christian minecraft server Potatoe - A potato with a toe OOF - an expression of discomfort, or the mother of love's name Fudge - a type of candy called fudge or a nicer way to say a bad word that I shall not mention on this sacred wiki AJACHOO - AJHQ but they sneezed away all their coding for ajpw and pc Poofy - A different word for fluffy Birb - A bird but it's more majestic Krab - A red crustacean that lives *under the sea and loves money Dualingoo '- The baby of a duolingo birb and a goodra from pokemon' Stoo - Stew but your parents serve it literally all the time everyday for breakfust loonch snack and deenor Toe - Your finger, but it got cut off then it went to the end of your feet, so your fingers grew again ''' '''Breakfust, Loonch, and Deenor - Ordinary meals but they hurt every time they happen because it’s boring Gacha Stoodies - A ripoff of Gacha Studios rubbed with Stoo ( this isn't actually real so don't go searching it up my bois) Licc's Family - Licc's precious family made up of animals and magical creatures that were saved by the mother of love : Oof. Oof sadly died before Licc appeared in the cottage. Thicc - To Have Nice Big Thighs Small boiii - Small boi with big eyes and cries a lot SMall boiIi - A small boiii who got eaten Smuth - Extra Smooth Mary Poopins - Mary Poppins Pooped Huehue - A wierd kind of laugh Cometsparkle - Oof’s sacred mother Twitter - Birb's fav social app Spastic - Someone with no brain cells and a life aka Heihei Leave suggestions for Licc's Dictionary in Comments Below! Category:Hi Category:Books Category:Characters Category:Randomnez Category:A Category:B Category:C Category:D Category:E Category:F Category:G Category:H Category:I Category:J Category:K Category:L Category:M Category:N Category:O Category:P Category:Q Category:R Category:S Category:T Category:U Category:V Category:W Category:X Category:Y Category:Z Category:Yup